My Summer Boy
by UmbranGrace
Summary: AU: Modern Life - A story telling of how Peeta and his best friends Gale and Katniss goes on a summer holiday together down to the beach side of District 4 just for the fun and adventure. But soon romance intervene when a certain sea-green eyed, HOT looking boy spotted Peeta. His life soon will be fills with love, cuddles and even more fun than he could ever expected it to become.
1. Chapter 1 - Packing

_Author chit-chat: Holla everybody! I hope you all doing okay? I would like to say a few things if you wouldn't mind sparing a couple of minutes? *puppy eyes* Okay first of all, this is my first attempt at writing a proper fanfic and actually posting in on here so please considered that I am still a baby learning its first step! XD I have read a lot of fanfics, and I mean A LOT, and thus this later leads me to be inspired and motivated into writing my own fanfic too. Secondly, I'm not a professional or a serious writer but I love to write stories because I simple just love to be able to express my inner thoughts and fantasy into words and share it people so they may also enjoy my stories. :) And thirdly, English is NOT my mother language but I have lived in England for over 6 years now so my English has gotten MUCH better over the years but I'm not perfect either, but I do apologised for any mistakes or grammatical errors you may come across reading my fanfics in the future, plus I don't have a beta reader or anyone to proof read my story before posting it up but myself so I do best at proofreading my work before posting them up atleast three times but I may missed out on one or two mistakes and for that, I apologised._

_This story is mainly evolves around PEENICK AKA Finnick/Peeta romance but other paring may also make an appearance in the future. I was inspired by the song "Summerboy" by Lady Gaga, my love for one of my favourite otps Peenick and the thoughts of the up and coming summer break. While I was writing the first chapter, I just wanted to write a light-hearted story cause I've read way too many dramatic, angsts and sad romantic stories that would make me sad and depressed so I just wanted to write something more cheerful and happy to cheer myself up a bit and hopefully others too. X3 Now I try to keep the character as close as the original characterizations as much as possible but because of the way I wanted to portrays the characters, I may have to resort to a bit of OCC-ness here and remember that this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so please be gentle with me and also reviews and criticism would be greatly appreciated because I love to know what the readers thoughts are (e.g. do you like it? Why?) , ideas and possible ways of how I could improve the story and myself as a writer._

_So without further ado, please enjoy. (So sorry for the long author notes.)_

**_WARNING: GAY LOVE (if you don't like that. Why are you here?), eventual LEMONY SMUT, drinking, partying, chessy fluffs, possible OOC-ness and all those terrible things that makes you happy._**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that related to The Hunger Games. If I did, there would be much more gay/lesbian romance that even I would be sick of it. XD**_

_P.s. This first chapter will be told through Peeta's eyes but I may possibly change P.O.V in the future. Plus the italics style fonts is meant for thoughts from the character spoken._

_**xxxxxx**_

Chapter 1 - Packing

_"Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time_

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time (Whooo)"

_"Good Times" by Owl City featuring Carly Rae Jepsen_

**_xxxxxx_**

*honk honk* "Hey! Peeta! Your prince in shining armour is here to pick you up!"

I grin to myself at the voice calling for my name and drop whatever I was doing and rush to nearest window sill and peek out the window while shielding his eyes with his hand from the morning sun rise to see the familiar blue jeep parked on front of his half house half bakery and none other than Gale Hawthorne on the driver seat who gave a single wave as he see my face and smile up at me. I then notice Katniss got out of the front passenger seat, who also waves and smile at me as she approach the front door.

"Hey Gale! I'll be down in a minute, just got to check if I've got everything, alright?" I quickly shouted back to Gale and turned around to carry on checking everything that I had laid on the bed before I decide to put them into my backpack.

As I mentally make a checklist in my head of all the things I need for a holiday at the beach, I can hear the front door open and close by the little chime attach to the door and Katniss saying greetings to my parents and my brother, Rye, and then followed by running footsteps up the stairs to my bedroom before Katniss burst through the door with her face filled with excitement.

"Hey Peet- What!? You still not finished packing up yet? Oh come on Peeta!" She make a pout face like an unsatisfied little girl with her hands on her hips.

I laugh lightly at her obvious frustrations because she has been so excited about this summer vacation me, Gale and Katniss been planning way before high school finish since none of us have ever seen the sea before, so why not do it together while we are still young, free and full of energy? You only live once, right?

"Don't you worry your pretty head over this. I'm just checking if I have everything that's all. Now where was I?" I look back at every item neatly spread out on his bed sheet.

Katniss merely let out a puff and lean on the doorframe as she watch and wait for me to finish packing. "Fine. Just hurry up will ya?"

"Yeah, yeah." I roll my eyes and carry on with my business of putting each stuffs into my back as I check them off the list in my mind.

_Okay, so, let's see here, clothes? Check.  
Lots of sun block? Also check.  
Flip-flop? Yep.  
Sketchbook and art materials? Definitely.  
Wallet and house keys? Got it.  
Toiletries? All done.  
iPod and headphones? Can't miss that.  
Phone? In my short pocket.  
That's seems to be everything. Anything else….?_

As I zip up my backpack, I remembered one crucial item that I couldn't afford to forget, "Ah-ha!" I exclaimed as I make a leap over the bed and grab my trusty sunglasses and put them over my head and spread my body out in a provocative manners for Katniss to inspect me. "How do I look?" I ask seductively and raise an eyebrow and cheekily grin at Katniss who just roll her eyes and an exaggerate sigh at my silly act.

"You look awful." She snipe back and laughs at herself when I make the puppy teary-sad face that only I could pull with my charming face and bright blue eyes, or so Gale and Katniss would or everyone else would say.

"You know I'm only kidding with you right? Now come on and get up! We gotta go!" she let out happily as she sashay towards me and playfully tuck at my arm.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming now. Jeez. It's not even nine yet. " I sigh then got up reluctantly and smile fondly at Katniss's eagerness to get me out the house.

"Well the earlier we leave, the longer we'll have time to spend on the beach once we get there won't we?" She gave me that oh-you're-so-stupid look and then sashay away to the door wearing a baggy white shirt made with sheer material made to show off the person bra or in Katniss case, a simple white bikini top accompany with a pair of denim hot pants that cover all her bums and modesty but showcase her slightly tan slender legs perfectly, finish with a pair of white strappy gladiator saddles with wedge heels with gold studs details. But not to forget Katniss's hair bread that come down and sit on her right shoulder and that mockingjay pin-badge that she always wore as a necklace, one that she was given by her close friend Madge who had to move away due to parents business issues. Thankfully they are still in contact with each other.

"Have I told you yet that you looked pretty nice today?" I commented as I made a grab for my backpack and hoist it over my shoulder and followed after Katniss to the door.

Katniss stopped mid-track and turn to give me a look as if I just insulted her dead ancestors, but that quickly change to a warm smile with a light blush appear across her cheeks. "Thank you, Peeta. I know I don't usually dress up this good often, if at all, but since we are going on a holiday, I just thought I'll make an effort for a change and Prim kinda help a little, well, a lot actually." She nervously laughs at herself and brush a stray hair away from her face.

"Ofcause Prim would be the one up for the task, since she is so much more "girlier" than you ar- Ouch! That hurts!" I yelped in surprise when Katniss gave me a smack on the arm. "You meanie, I was only joking." I said in a sad tone and make a hurt face and rub my smacked arms as if it was actually really painful.

"Oh do shut up, it was only a light smack." She said crossing her arms and rolled her eyes again for the second time already and heads towards before stopping, "You coming or what?"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming now." I reply and followed her track before stopping at the mirror to look myself over to check if I looked alright. I have a pair of white and blue strips shorts that comes down just above the knees and white t-shirt and unbutton pale blue shirt over the top, finishing with a pair of black converse with white straps and stitches.

"Yes-yes, you look dashing too now come on!" she said for the final time before she was out and descending down the stairs.

I shake my head and smile to myself before following her down the stairs before I was greeted by my parents and Rye, waiting for me at the door. Mother was the first to approach and hugged me to her embrace.

"You looked after yourself okay? Promise to contact us whenever you need us or if anything happens, okay?" she asked in a worried tone as she let go of me and look me into my eyes.

"Yes mother, I promise." I smile fondly at her and she smile back at me with the worried express cease from her face.

"Like your mother said, just stay safe alright?" Dad said before pulling me into a bear hug.

"Yes ofcause, I have Katniss and Gale with me too so you two have no need to worry okay?" I replied with a nod and a pat on my back.

"Hey Peet, you can go and have some fun but don't get too carried away, if you know what I mean." Rye commented and wiggles his eyebrows and I blush a tomato red.

"What?! I-ofcause not! I wouldn't- I'm just-oh nevermind." I huffed and make an angry face at Rye who just laughs at himself.

"Son, we have this conversation before. You are already 18 so therefore old enough to make your own decision, if you choose to hook up with someone, just remember to stay safe, alright?" Dad injects and glares at Rye who just continues to sniggers to himself.

"We promised we wouldn't be angry at you if you bring home a guy or two. Just picked a nice looking one with good personality okay?" Mother said smiling and put her hand on my shoulder to reassure me.

"Yeah, can't wait till you come back home with a guy standing next to you with his hand on your waist and a ring on your finger." He smugly said.

"Oh shut up! All of you!" I exclaim as Rye once more laughs in hysteric and ruffles my ashy blond hair playfully in my annoyance.

*honk honk* "Look, I got to go. Gale and Katniss are waiting for me." I said as I heard Gale horning for me.

"Wait, Peeta. Here are some fresh pastries for you and your friends and some extra cash for you too just in case." Mother said in a hurry as she handed me a plastic back filled with goodies and an envelope wish I presume is the cash.

"Thank you for the pastries, mother, dad, but the cash. Really, I couldn't. I have enough already." I was about to grab for the envelope to give them back to mother but not before dad made a grab for my wrist first to stop me from doing so.

"Peeta. Don't. Just keep it." Dad said with a stern look.

"But dad, you know I can't-"

"Peeta, please. Just take it. Even if you might ended up not using it but just keep it with you just in case of emergency, okay?" Mum asked with a pleading look.

I was about to protest again but looking at mum's begging eyes and dad stone-cold stares, I had to give in to them, if it makes them happy.

I sigh. "Fine." _Not that I'll be using it anyway_, I thought to myself. "Look, I got to go now so I'll see you guys later. Bye for now!" I said quickly as I dash out of the door and heads towards the back of Gale's jeep and open the trunk and drop my backpack into them among Gale's and Katniss's stuffs.

I turn to see my parents waving at me and Rye leaning on the door frame with his arms and legs crossed with that ever annoying smug look on his face.

"Have fun and stay safe alright!" Mum shouted.

"Drive safely Gale!" Dad join in with Gale putting his thump up as a reply.

"Bye!" I shout and wave one last time before they retreat back into the bakery with dad turning around and flip the "Close" sign around to "Open" on the glass door.

"Finally. That took you long enough." Katniss said in an annoyance tone that betrayed by the smile on her face as I hopped into the passengers back seats.

"Oh catnip you couldn't say much, with the way Prim clinging on to you and not to mention your mother." Gale snide back at her in which he receive a death glare back.

"Guys, guys! Come on now. Let's not get in a fight so soon. We're not even out of the district yet! Plus we will be spending most of our summer together so let's be civel, okay?" I interject between them, knowing how Gale and Katniss always argue with each other over the littlest things.

"Whatever." Katniss huffed angrily and looked away and out at the window while Gale just grins to himself with the victory of him getting the better on Katniss.

"So, Peeta, where would you like your knight in shining armour to take you today?" Gale asks in a seductive tone with that adoring smile plastered on his face. _Always one to flirt isn't he?_

"Hhmm… let's see…. Oh yes. To District 4 we go!" I grin back at him happily.

"As you wish." He smiles and turns back and even though we couldn't see it but we could sense Katniss doing one of her eyes roll at our friendly flirts.

I listen to the engine roar to life as Gale starts the car and soon we were driving pass the houses and buildings and away from the mountains and woods that represents District 12 before heading towards the sea, sun and sands that is District 4. At one point Katniss turned the radio on and the song 'C'mon' by Ke$ha comes on and pretty much instantly me and Katniss look at each other and grin stupidly happy as we sang and dance in Gale's jeep like some crazy young kids, which we kind of are but we also at that age where we in between transitions of becoming an adult but still embracing our young-foolish-happy side to the max. Even Gale, who is supposedly not too keen on the pop and dance music, can be seen tapping his fingers on the steering wheels and whistling to the tones with a poker face, pretending he doesn't like it.

Things couldn't get any better at the idea of me, getting to spend the whole of my summer with two of my bestest friends, going on a holiday at the beach in District 4, surely thinks couldn't get any better than that for me?… Or could they?

**_xxxxxx_**

_Author chit-chat (again) – Holla again! So what do you guys and girls thinks? Let me know on the comment/review sections. :3 I know nothing happen much but it was like an intro/prologue kind of chapter thingy so… it is what it is! XD Now, I don't know when I will be posting the next chapter but the more I see people liking my story and asking me to write more, then that would most definitely boost my confident and motivation to write the next chapter ASAP! So, I hope to see you again in the next chapter, CIAO! *skippidy skips to La-La Land"_

_Jesse xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2 - There You Were

_Author chit-chat – Well hellooo everyo-uuhh… *deadly glares from reviewers* okay, first of all, I am SO,SO,SO SORRY for making you all wait for like 3 weeks before another chapter popped up. My excuse is that I've just got so much college works that I had to do and so I really didn't have any time to be doing anything else that I may want to do and concentrate solely on my work because I really want to get a decent grade for this year of college before it ends in 5 weeks! So really, I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. But I've been thinking about this chapter for a while now, thinking how it could come out and I've spend 8 hours maybe even more going over my writings and change this and that to see what work best and this is the results of it._

_This chapter continues right where we left off at the last chapter, and finally our main stars Peeta and Finnick finally gets to meeteach other in person for the first time. This chapter is also slightly longer than the last so I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I have enjoyed written it. (saying that but being the one writing rather than reading can quite frustrating sometimes.) XD_

_And yes, I have seen all of the follows/favorites and comments/reviews you lovely viewers have left for me. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR KIND WORDS AND SUPPORTS._

_Special thanks to morgenaxmerlin, ExtReme-Rain17, ZanyXoe, Dreams Or Fantasies, mrsmarshallmathers1 and a guest for your time to leave a review for me to remind myself to update faster! XD_

_As always, keep in mind that my works has not been beta-read or proof read by anyone other than myself so any grammar, spelling, and all that mistakes is all mine if you spots one or two. Now, without much further ado, please enjoy!_

_**WARNING: GAY LOVE (if you don't like that. Why are you here?), eventual LEMONY SMUT, drinking, partying, chessy fluffs, possible OOC-ness and all those terrible things that makes you happy.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Apart from the storylines, I do not own anything that related to The Hunger Games. If I did, there would be much more gay/lesbian romance that even I would be sick of it! XD**_

_**P.s. This chapter is once again is in the first person point of view, meaning it is through Peeta's eyes and remember, the italics fonts are meant for the thoughts coming from Peeta's mind.**_

_**xxxxxx**_

Chapter 2 – You Were There

"Right there  
In a middle of a conversation  
Wasn't anything special you said  
It was just there

Right then  
I didn't have time even over think it  
I looked at you and all of a sudden (haha) I was all in

It's like my knees are all weak and them butterflies  
They were dancing taking all of my air  
From that moment on it was very clear

That's when I knew I fell in love  
That's when I knew you were the one  
That's when I knew you stole my heart away from me  
That's when I knew that I was sunk  
That was the moment that I knew I was in love  
That's when I knew... that's when I knew... that's when I knew"

'That's When I Knew' by Alicia Keys

_**xxxxxx**_

About three quarters on the journey, we all settles down to a comfortable silence between the three of us. Gale sitting up straight with his right arm dangling out the open window while his left hand on the steering wheels, eyes concentrating on the road. Katniss at one point falls asleep so we decided to turn the radio volume down to just a subtle background noise while I sat on the back enjoying the passing sceneries and the warm breeze coming through the opened windows. We are currently going through the woodlands that surrounded districts 4, the forest is so calm and beautiful with tall trees and all sort of wild flowers and mushrooms dotted all around the forest floor. At one point I even notice a dear hopping away from the road side and into the wild, away from the manmade territory.

_Note to self: Make Gale drive me back here later on someday so I could do a sketch or two here._

"Hey guys look, we're here." Gale pipes up, interrupting my train of thoughts.

"Oh wow…" I stare in amazement as we broke through the forest ground and into an open landscape with field of smooth grass all the way down to the mass of white stone buildings mixed with a bit of wood here and there all clustered around near the sea shore, where the real beauty lies. Soft beige-almost white sands are covered with numbers of people scattered all around along with parasols, beach towels and some people running towards the glistening clear blue sea with gentle waves sweeping the edge of the shore.

"Hey, Katniss wake up, we're here." I said in a hurry and shake her arm lightly into wake her up, hardly able to contain my excitement.

"Huh wha-oh." She mumbled groggily and rubbing her eyes off of sleeps and slowly looked up only for her jaws to drop with wide eyes at the view in front of her.

"So guys, I was thinking. Would you prefer to go to the guest house we planned to stay first to drop our bags or we can just hit the beach not and check in to the place later." Gale suggested.

Me and Katniss both look at each other in eyes and knows exactly what our answers would be so we just stares at Gale, who in-turn took a glance towards us for an answer which is clearly plastered on our grinning face.

Gale just raised an eyebrow at our grinning faces and just smirk before putting his attention back on the road. "I thought you two would. To the beach we go then."

Me and Katniss both do the whooping noises of celebration as we turn up the radio and start dancing and singing along to the song that was playing, which happened to be "Dancing Queen" by ABBA while Gale just laugh lightly at our silly acts and shakes his head before carry on with his duty of driving the two wild, crazy yet adorable best friends of his to the awaiting sea.

_**xxxxxx**_

Once Gale parked his jeep along the parking lot, we quickly jumped out the vehicle and grab all the necessities we need from our bags before we quickly dash towards the sands and swiftly took off our shoes before we step into the soft-slightly hot grains.

Me and Katniss was about to race towards the sea before Gale stops us and suggested that we should go to one of the shop to rent a beach parasol and maybe a few chairs first and then set up a little camp before we hit the water.

Katniss grumbles a bit but I convince her that that it is probably the best we do what Gale have suggested so we trudge towards the nearest shop with a pouting Katniss right between me and Gale. We ended up just getting the parasol and a few bottle of water but not the chairs because we decided we don't need them because we can just sit on the sands anyway. We left the shop shortly before searching for a nice quite spot with enough space so we could set up our camp and drop off our stuffs.

After a few minutes of searching we found a spot we all agree on, quickly we drop our bags and we strip off of our clothes to just our swim wears while we let Gale deal with putting up the parasol and laying down the huge duvet that we bought along with us as a substitute to just using our beach towels. Me and Katniss wasted no time waiting on Gale so we quickly dash towards the glimmering water just a few paces from us before we practically stumble into the water giggling like little kids and start splashing water at each other, loving how fresh and cool the salt water feels on our skin to the contrast of the hot climate.

Our childish fun was interrupted when a plastic blow-up beach ball hit me square in the face by surprise that I tumble backward into the water even though the hit didn't hurt me whatsoever. Katniss was in fit of laughter that she had to hold onto her stomach where it starts to hurts from laughing too hard. I glare at her and then shift my vision up to the dry land where the culprit who stood proudly with his arms crossed and a smug look on his stupidly good looking face.

I quickly grab the ball and chuck it back at him and he easily caught it with both of his hands and tucked it under his right arm. I make a pouty face and crossed my arms pretending to be angry at him.

"Aww Come on Peeta, that didn't hurt one bit." He smiles teasingly at me before slowly step into the water and towards me.

"Well my feelings did." I huffed, crossing my arms and turn my face away from him.

Gale then reaches out his free arm and pulled me into him for a side hug. "I am so sorry Peeta. How about I make it up to you by us teasing Katniss too?" he whispered the last part into my ears and I couldn't help but grin and turn my face back to him and we both nodded before we start stalking slowly towards Katniss who seems to be wary of our intentions and slowly step backward.

"Uhh, what are you guys doing?" Katniss asked in a slight nervous tone as she eyed both me and Gale suspiciously as we got closer and closer to her with a matching devilish grin on our face.

Gale drop the ball and we both jumped on her before she could react, I made a grab for her arms while Gale start tickling her around her rip areas and she started laughing and trashing hysterically and I would have had a hard time holding onto her if it wasn't for all the muscle in my arms that I have gain from helping my dad and brother lifting hundred pounds of flour at the bakery.

"Oh my god stop, stahp! Oh my god please stop!" she started tearing up so we both let go of her, not wanting to actually upset her and high five each other at our success on the assault on tickling Katniss nearly to death.

Katniss was sitting on her knees breathing hard and gathering herself back up, her body is above water since we are still in the shallow end. "Oh my god guys that was really mean and uncalled for." She said matter-of-factly and cross her arms, glaring angrily at us.

Me and Gale both apologised and gave her an apologetic hugs and she just huff and gave in. Once we let go of her, she reached for the ball and threw it as far as she could to the deeper area of the sea and jump into the water before she swims towards.

"First one to get the ball gets to pick the best bedroom!" she shouted as she continues her strokes towards the ball.

We both look at each other before quickly jump into action and followed her.

_**xxxxxx**_

After an hour or so of having fun in the water, I called for a break and the other two agreed so we left the sea and onto the soft dry sands heading towards our camp. We got ourselves dried up and settle down under the shades on the duvet and put on our tops but didn't bother with our pants. After a moment of just lying and just relaxing, Gale suggested he wanted to go get some snacks and Katniss agreed to go along but I wanted to stay here because I wanted to do some drawing of the seas while we are taking a break. And so they left heading for the shops while I grab my backpack and took out my pencils and water colouring pencils and place them neatly around me on the soft mat with my sketch book on my stretch out legs.

I began to sketch a quick out line of me, Gale and Katniss messing around in the sea before adding more details and started putting colours in and use a bit of water from one of the water bottle that I've pour into a plastic cup I've prepared. While I was lost in my work however, I've failed to notice someone approached me and stood right in front of me. I was still oblivious to the fact of someone is literally next to me and continue on the drawing before the person lightly cough to get my attention which cause me to jump and I almost drop the paint brush I had in my hands. I look up to see who wanted my attention, holding up my free hand to shield my eyes from the afternoon sun light.

"Hey." Said a guy with a smooth, masculine voice and a distinct rich accent.

"Umm… Hi?" I reply, trying to get a good look of the guy but he was standing right in front of sun facing me so I could only make out his silhouette and a surfboard that he's holding.

"Would you mind if I sit next to you?" he asked politely yet with a hint of flirt in it.

_Is he hitting on me?_

"Umm… okay, sure." I said as I scoop up my stuff and put them into my bag and scoot over a bit to give a decent space for the stranger to sit on.

He sigh in content as he sat down right next to me and plopped his surfboard on the sand and rest his arms on his slightly raised knees. "That's much better. So, what's your name?" he asked facing me with a warm smile.

My heart skipped a beat. The person that was sitting right next to me was unbelievably handsome. From his strong- yet smooth jaw, his damp bronze hair sticking to his forehead, his slightly plump raspberry-pink lips and that striking sea-green eyes. The pair of eyes that seem to twinkle slightly when moved, those kind of eyes that can calm your inner conflict no matter how angry or sad you may be and make you want to just give into it, the longer you stare at them. His wet suit is half open showing his tanned-tone, chiselled chest, all the way down to his abs where a light patch of happy trail lead down to the crotch area. The oh-so-good-looking guy must have noticed me staring longingly at him so he just smirked and grin at me.

I broke out from my trance and looked away quickly to compose myself as I feel the rush of blood going up my face when I realised I've been caught staring at him.

_Oh lord what am I doing? What am I doing? This is so embarrassing!_ _Calm yourself Peeta. Calm yourself. He's just asking a question for goodness sake! Be cool. Breath. Be cool._

"I – my name is Peeta. Peeta Mellark." I gulp on air before reply hesitantly, feeling confident again to look back. Trying my hardest to focus on his face and not his naked torso.

"Peeta huh? I like that name. It's cute." He purrs, eyes scanning over my face and lips. "My name is Finnick. Finnick Odair. It's nice to meet you Peeta." He said smiling at me and holding out his right hand.

I reluctantly shook Finnick's hand. "Nice to meet you too." smiling back at him.

Our hands were connected longer than it should, along with our smiles before we both let go.

"So Peeta, you're not from around here are you? I've never seen such a cute guy such as you around here before."

I blushed harder at the teasing comment he made. "Oh no, I'm just on a holiday with my friends. Who's obviously not here as they have gone to get some snacks but they will be back in a minute or two. I take it you're from around here then?"

"Absolutely. Been here since the day I was born. And how funny, I'm just waiting for my friends too since they ran off to go get something. So tell me Peeta, where are you from?"

"I'm from District 12."

"District 12? Isn't that way up north? What is it like up there?"

"Oh well, surrounded by mountain range and wood forest. A lot cooler up there I guess. Kind of like a total opposite of here."

"Sounds interesting. I would love to go up there sometimes. See what it's like for myself."

"Haha, maybe I could be your tour guide and show you around." I smile at him.

"Maybe." He beams back. He glace down and notice my forgotten drawing on my laps.

"I take it you like drawing? May I have the pleasure of a glimpse in your sketchbook?" He cocked his head towards my sketchbook.

His compliment and his politeness make me blushed even more. "It's just my hobbies really, and yes ofcause you can have a look, if your hands are dry." I cheekily reply and hand my book to Finnick who made a show of wiping his hands on his thighs and do jazz hands for me to see and happily took the offered book.

Finnick gently turn each page and spend a moment or two to appreciate the works that has been drawn so delicately yet so immaculate, displaying the full intensity of ideas, inspirations and thoughts that have been put into each drawing.

"Oh wow Peeta, really, this is fantastic. You are the most talented artist I've ever seen." He smile genuinely and handed the book back.

"Th-thanks." I flushed even harder than before.

_At this rate my head is going to turn into a tomato!_

Finnick open his mouth, about to say something before someone shouted his name to get his attention. Finnick and I both looked behind him to see a guy and a girl stood there, wearing the same wetsuits as the one Finnick has on.

_Well. Half on him shall I say._

The guy standing there was tall, handsome and muscular. Incredibly muscular, his arms, legs, everywhere are muscle. His jaw is strong and his hair is of caramel/blond hair with the fringe turn up to a quiff upward and the obvious big bulge between his toned legs.

_Must be using some strong hair gel on his hair if is able to withstand the water and still hold on to the stylized shape. And that bulge…_

The girl stood next to him was shorter but still quite tall, much lither but with a hint of tone muscles on the arms and thighs. Her face had a beauty with a hint of fierceness to it. Her raven hair is style with a straight fringe on the front and the rest of her hair pulled back into a high ponytail with the tips of her hair dyed in crimson red.

_Scary looking. Definitely not one to mess with. Is she that guy girlfriend?_

Finnick let out a sigh before turning back at me and quickly grab a pencil nearby and wrote something onto my sketchbook before standing up when he's finish.

"Sorry I had to leave in a rush, I hope to see you again, Peeta. It's been wonderful talking to you."

"You too Finnick." I smile genuinely up at him.

He cheekily wink and smiles at me before he grab his surfboard and jogged back to join his awaiting friends.

I look back at the blank page that Finnick was writing something down a second ago to see a role of numbers.

_Huh. He left me his phone numbers. Aww, he even put a smiley face and a kiss._

I blushed again for what seems like the tenth time before looking back up again hoping to find Finnick, but only the said man and his friends is nowhere to be seen.

"A-hem!"

I jumped at the sounds and quickly turn my head to find two of my best friends stood there looking down at me. Gale with a chocolate ice cream on his hand and a questioning eyebrow rose at me. Katniss who holds two ice creams on her hands, one's strawberry and one's vanilla, with a mischievous grin on her face.

_Oh lord… they have seen me with Finnick haven't they?_

"So…." Gale starts, "Who was that surfer guy that was sitting pretty "close" to you happily chatting away?" a smirk form on his right cheek.

_Oh here we go…_

"Not mention he was practically "half-naked." Interject Katniss, who handed me the vanilla ice cream and still have that stupid grin on her face like she have just won a lottery or something.

"He just wanted to find somewhere he could sit down and wait for his friends. What's so wrong with me just having a friendly conversation with the local folks?"

"Friendly conversation huh? What are those numbers on that page on your book then? I'm pretty sure that's your drawing sketchbook and not your maths book." Katniss said as she plopped down next to me, licking her ice cream while giving me an accusing look.

"Uhh… we-we were about to play a game of Sudoku before we got interrupted and he has to leave, that's all." I lied looking down and quickly close my book.

"Oh-ho really… what's with all the smiling and blushing and oh, even a wink at one point when he left?" Gale said coolly as he also sat down on the other side of me so I was being sandwiched between the two of them.

"What? I smile all the times, and the weather is hot so my face must have heat up a bit, and he must have gotten something in his eyes or something..."

I can feel Katniss rolled her eyes even if I wasn't looking at her, "Look Peeta. We saw everything. Stop with the BS and just spill it."

I pretend to look horrified and shocked as I look at both Gale and Katniss, "You two were spying on me? How rude of you! That's discriminations to my privacy!"

"Oh shut up Peeta. It's kind of hard to miss when you are basically sat in plain sight in the middle of the beach. Anyone with two pair of eyes can see you miles away that you and that jock were flirting." Gale throws back.

I was thinking of a comeback but none came into my mine fast enough so I just sigh in defeat. "Okay. You guys win. But look, he was just being friendly okay? Nothing further than that was happening."

"Yet." Gale grins back. "So what's his name then?"

"His name is Finnick."

"Ohh, how old is he? Is he from around here? What does he do?" Katniss cooed.

"Yes he is from around here, but I don't actually know how old he is or what his occupation even is. We didn't get that far in our conversation before his friends came back to get him." I sigh again but this time in disappointment.

Gale notices my dejected tone so he slung his free arm over my shoulder to give me a side hug.

"Don't you worry your pretty not-so-little-head over this Peeta. I'm sure you'll meet him again. You know you can't rush this kind of things right? We're going to be staying here a long while yet so you'll definitely get to see him again. Plus he even leaves you his numbers so he really must be interested in you." Gale smiles and gently squeezed my arm reassuringly.

"Yeah. We are just really happy you have found someone, or in this case, someone who found you, so you could have a chance to experience romance and be all sappy with. I know how amazing Gale and I are but we could never provide that kind of "fun" for you now can we? Also, now that you have been taken, or shall I say "will be" taken, we could now also find someone for ourselves to be with too." Katniss said with a teasing grin as she nodded her head at Gale who just smirk and nodded in reply.

"Oh you guys stop it, enough of that already. I appreciate your concern of the wellbeing of my love life but for the rest of the day, I just want to spend it with my two best friends and just chill and relax. Romance and complicated things can be dealt with later on if may be. Let's just enjoy ourselves away from the world, okay?" I said, smiling warmly at the two.

"Ofcause Peeta. That's what we are all here for in the first place anyway, right? Come on, let's go back to the sea and have some more fun. You too Gale, up! Finish your ice creams and let's go!" said Katniss who has already finish her ice cream minutes ago and now taking off her top and tugging at the two boys to get up with her.

Me and Gale just chuckles to ourselves before got up with Katniss and strip off once more as we make a dash for a race to the cool shimmering water.

Little does Peeta and his friends knows that romance will struck all three of them much, much, sooner than they could ever anticipated.

_**xxxxxx**_

_So… what do you guys and girls thinks? Can you guess who was Finnick mysterious friends? If you have a hint or know exactly who they are then drop your answer on the review section or PM me, which ever you feel like doing. XD In the next chapter I will be doing more of a character development and the relationship build-up on Finnick and Peeta and maybe some other paring may surface in the next chapter… we may never know unless I starts writing again soon! XP Please leave a comment/review and I hope to see you sooner than this chapter. I appreciate all the follows/favorites and comments/reviews you leave for me. =3 TARA LOVE! *do the jazz hands as I exit the __stage*_


End file.
